This disclosure relates to a protective covering or enclosure for electrical cables and the like and, more particularly, to a protective molding assembly for running cables along a structure having a complex geometry.
It is known to provide protective covering systems for running electrical cables to, around, and in a building, particularly when it is necessary to extend the cable along an interior wall or floor surface. Various conventional cover systems have been designed with attempts to simplify their construction, reduce the time and labor necessary for installation of the cable and cover system, and provide a system that is as versatile as possible so as to be conformable for use with interior and exterior surfaces of a building.
Some conventional systems use a snap-together clip and cover assembly. Typically, the clip is the base member which is anchored to the wall surface and preferably as close as possible to a baseboard or other molding strip so as to blend with the trim or molding and not unduly detract from the appearance of the wall.
For installations where the wall surface includes complex geometries, such as outside corners, inside corners, and the like, conventional assemblies need to be premade in a custom design or formed from a large variety of modular components. In either case, conventional assemblies are not well-suited to handle installations involving complex geometries and result in greater cost and/or labor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an improved protective cover assembly for electrical cables and the like that is economical to construct and install while being readily conformable for use in securing an electrical cable to wall or floor surfaces having various complex geometries.